Daredevil (Multiverse saga)
Daredevil is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Daredevil is a character from the comics by Marvel comics. History while living in the Hell's Kitchen neighborhood of New York City, Matt Murdock is blinded by a radioactive substance that falls from an oncoming vehicle while pushing a man to safety from the oncoming truck. While he no longer can see, the radioactive exposure heightens his remaining senses beyond normal human ability and gives him a "radar sense". His father, a boxer named Jack Murdock, supports him as he grows up, though Jack is later killed by gangsters after refusing to throw a fight. After donning a yellow and dark red costume (later all dark red), Matt seeks out revenge against his father's killers as the superhero Daredevil. Ending Crash of Universes Wrath of Beyonder Moveset Special Attacks * Radar Sense: Daredevil uses his Radar Sense to sense the opponent's next attack, instantly dodging it when it comes. * Grapple Club: Daredevil combines his clubs together and fires one of them at his foe like a grappling hook, wrapping them up and pulling them close to him. * Cane Drop: Daredevil combines his clubs into a staff and steps forward, slamming it down on the opponent and knocking them down. * Rapid Clubs: Daredevil quickly swings his clubs around multiple times. * Justice Club: Daredevil charges at the opponent and hits them with his clubs multiple times, ending when he combines his clubs into a staff and smacks his opponent into the air with it. Grab Grapple Slam: Daredevil combines his clubs together and points them forward, firing off one of them on a string to tie up the opponent before flinging them in the air and kicking them away. Super Move Justice Club: Daredevil charges at the opponent and hits them with his clubs multiple times, ending when he combines his clubs into a staff and smacks his opponent into the air with it. Ultimate Attack 'Blind Justice: '''Daredevil lashes out with one of his clubs. If it hits, Daredevil uses his club like a grappling hook and wraps it around the opponent's feet, binding them and tossing them into the air. When the opponent lands, Daredevil jumps down on them and bashes their head with one of his clubs, dizzying them briefly, before lifting them up and combining his clubs into a large staff. Daredevil then proceeds to beat his opponent to a pulp with his staff, ending by kicking them into the air and batting them aside with it when they fall. Entrance, exit, and taunt '''Entrance: '''Daredevil uses his grappling hook to swing onscreen and takes out his billy clubs. '''Win: '''Daredevil twirls his clubs around before reattaching them and putting the away. '''Taunt: ' Alternate Costumes Daredevil_Vol_4_1_Marvel_Comics_75th_Anniversary_Variant_Textless.jpg|primary daredevil-white-costume-121602.jpg|armored Daredevil-Shadowland-iOS.png|Shadowland Daredevil_Armor_Suit.PNG|Armored (Netflix) tumblr_mrud4pvsyj1qhpx4lo1_1280.jpg|yellow suit Charlie-Cox-Daredevil-600x340.jpg|black suit Daredevilego.png|lego Trivia * It appears in the background of the stage, Hells Kitchen. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Heroes Category:Balanced Category:Male Characters Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:New Justice Avengers Category:Anti-Registration (Multiverse saga) Category:Secret Justice Avengers